


Maybe not so alone

by RiverTron



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTron/pseuds/RiverTron
Summary: Evan Hansen is doomed to spend Halloween alone as his mom works away the day once again. However, Evan's friends have different ideas.





	Maybe not so alone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I've been gone!! I've been dealing with so much and just overall haven't had any inspiration, but I wanted to write something for Halloween since it's my favorite holiday. So here ya go!! Have a nice lil one shot  
Treeexpert: Evan  
Starcrossedmurphy: Zoe  
Alana Beck: Alana  
ConMur: Connor  
J(erk)ared: Jared

Evan stares at the clock, his eyes watching the little red hand as it slowly spins in a circle.

**Tick tick tick tick**.

Evan's leg begins to bounce, watching as the clock finally stops on the 12 and the final bell rings. His classmates instantly jump up and out of their seats, shouting from across the rooms at friends and gathering their props that they had taken off and set on their desks as soon as they entered. Evan stands up, slinging his bag over his shoulders, and heads out of the classroom. It's Halloween, and Evan is dressed up as Wolverine.

He remembers the first time he ever did, he sat in his room, a small plastic pumpkin full of cheap candy, his fake claws off as he hurriedly tore open a bit of chocolate. His mother laughs somewhere in the background, muttering something about a bath afterwards, before going back to doing whatever she was doing. That was a long time ago, however, and things change. Now, his mom will most likely be working tonight, leaving Evan alone in his house once again. 

Evan's thoughts are dragged away from him as his phone chimes in his pocket, opening the door to the computer lab, he looks at it.

**J(erk)ared: Yo lzers**. 

**Starcrossedmurphy: what? make it quick, i have practice **

**J(erk)ared: 1st of all, mean **

**Alana Beck: You just called us "Losers", Jared. **

**J(erk)ared: 2nd of all, party @ evs? **

**ConMur: r u allowed 2 host a party if it isnt ur house? **

Evan smiles down at his phone, suddenly not feeling so alone anymore. His fingers type out a reply. 

**Treeexpert: I dobt minf. I hvae nothing better to fo. **

He sighs, scoffing at how many typos he's already made, although, Alana's reply comes only seconds after he hits send.

**Alana Beck: *don't *mind *have *do **

**Treeexpert: thanks **

Evan rolls his eyes playfully, smiling down at his phone genuinely. For a while, Alana had been worried about correcting Evan's typos, thinking maybe he would be upset. However, when Evan had told her that it kind of helped, just in case anyone else was confused on what he was typing, she was all in. Of course, she never corrected anyone else, since the rest of their group barely used grammar.

**Starcrossedmurphy: sounds fun. im in. can we do it after practice tho? an hour tops. **

**J(erk)ared: fine but ur paying me **

**Starcrossedmurphy: ...its evans house **

**J(erk)ared: fuck u too zoe **

**ConMur:ev u wanna take off while zo is practicing **

**ConMur: ice cream real quick **

Evan smiles, watching as Jared hurriedly types that they had better wait for him and that he's gonna be out in a second. Alana states that she'll wait for Zoe, and Connor says he's already in the car.

**Treeexpert: omw **

Evan exits the computer lab without typing up a letter, he doesn't need one to know that today is going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short!


End file.
